Kenji Kazama/Relationships
Family *Noe Kazama Noe is Kenji's little sister. Generally, they get along very well as siblings, it shown that they care and watch out for each other. Noe constanly worries about her brother's delinquent lifestyle and health. Because of that, she is the one who normally helps make lunch for him to take to school. Normally, they do not interact during school but recently, Noe has been worried and puzzled about her brother's involvement with the Game Creation Club (Temp), which prompts her to visit the club. After meeting with the club members and witnessing their crazy antics first hand, she ends up telling Kenji of her visit which he immediately and painfully understands. As a result, he buys her expensive ice cream to cheer her up. As brother and sister, Kenji and Noe have been noted to be very similar to each other. One of the first things pointed out by others is their inherited spiky hair, although Noe has a complex regarding hers. The second trait often pointed out is their serious personality and fast paced retorts, particularly to the Game Creation club's actions. Both are very stubborn and competitive, for example, they end up competing against each other in the Water Race. *Kenji's Mother Kenji's mother is the mother of Kenji and Noe. It is shown that Kenji and Noe have inherited their spiky hair from her as well some personality traits as she also uses fast pace retorts towards others. She cares deeply for her children as she once said that Kenji's hair spiky is probably what made him a delinquent as she mentioned that like her son she was a delinquent in school as well. Kenji's mother expressed worry for her son when she met the members from his club as well as Tama, she was utterly flabbergasted at their eccentric antics. When her son arrived, she quickly tagged him in and walked out of the room and to herself acknowledged the problems her son must face at school. Game Creation Club *Roka Shibasaki Kazama first met Roka when she was giving out flyers for her club in the anime. In the manga, their first meeting begins when he, by coincidence, catches her accidentally setting fire in her clubroom. Roka is the president of the Game Creation Club (Temp) and is one of the four members, including Chitose, Sakura, and Minami, that forced Kazama into joining their club. Although he initially resists, he eventually gives in after they save him from falling out of a window. He is treated as a very important person by Roka and is often relied on by her. Kazama is often flabbergasted by Roka's antics and commonly retorts at her unpredictable actions. However, deep down, he strongly respects her as when the Band of 14 Devils breaks the game Roka made, he impulsively attacks them and defeats the leader when he tried to harm Roka. Ironically, Roka is Kazama's goal as she is the underground boss of the school, a fact that greatly irks him upon discovery. Roka has once stated that they shared a 'bond that cannot be seperated', although no one takes it seriously. She seems to have feelings for Kazama as she refers to him as her "important person" and gets easily jealous when other girls like Takao, Funabori (or in the manga) Hata Takafudou approach him. Kenji is unaware of her feelings and only expresses annoyance with her attempts to catch his attention. *Chitose Karasuyama Kazama and Chitose are both members of the Game Creation Club (Temp). Their first meeting starts off rocky as the first thing she does is punch him. Later, along with the rest of the club, she attempts to force him to join, although she helps save him from falling out of a window. Out of all the club members, Chitose and Kazama probably get along the least. They have a somewhat uneasy friendship as they are often arguing with each other. Chitose likes to verbally abuse Kazama and often tries to step on him, calling him a foot fetishist. While on the other hand, Kazama tends to put up with her mocking, always retorting against her sadistic behavior. He was also very surprised by the fact that she is the current school president and regularly criticizes her abuse of power. However, despite their frequent disagreements, Chitose still goes to help save Kazama from the Band of 14 Devils along with the rest of the club, despite commenting that a man should be able to take care of himself. Kazama also helped her in defeating former school council president Tama Sakai leading to a mild respect from her. Also it was because of Chitose, that Kazama's reputation changed as the other students acknowledged him as her underling. *Sakura Mizukami Another member of the Game Creation Club (Temp) that forced Kazama to join the club. She also went to save Kazama from the Band of 14 Devils along with the rest of the members. In the manga, Sakura tells Kazama that she dislikes him for his big declarations of conquering the school and chatises him for his lack of action. This prompts him to quit the club to fufill his goals. However, her claim of disliking him turns out to be false, as she mentions during her battle with the 14 devils, she only uses water to avoid touching people she dislikes. Since she has no problems physically touching Kazama, this implies that she does indeed like him. Like the rest of the members of the the club, Kazama is often stupefied by her behavior and considers her the most mysterious. He also gets annoyed when the latter calls herself his little sister often making retorts that are ignored. *Hachi Shiou Shiou and Kenji are both members of the Game Create Club (Temp), as well as the only two guys. Because Shiou was studying at his father's company at the beginning of the series, Kenji was initially unaware of him when he first joined. They would eventually meet when Shiou returned and was chasing after Roka. Out of all the club members, these two interact the least. Because of Shiou's love for Roka, he is envious of Kenji's close relationship with her, particularly the fact that Kenji was pouched more times than him. As a result, Shiou one-sidedly views Kenji as his rival in love and challenges him for Roka, specifically for her pouch. Kenji for the most part considers him to be just as weird as the rest of the club members. Specifically, he is put off by Shiou's bright and masochistic personality, although he is willing to accept his challenge regardless of the reason. Despite their differences, Shiou appears to one-sidedly view Kenji as a friend, as outside of the club Shiou occasionally hangs out with the Kazama Party, much to Kenji's dismay. *Minami Oosawa Minami is the adviser for the Game Creation Club (Temp) and also one of the members that forced Kazama to join the club. Because of her lazy nature, Kazama often questions why she is even a teacher and is always telling her to do her job properly. Minami and Kazama do not interact a lot as she does not always come to the club. During the times she does come, she often chooses to sleep. In the manga, after Kenji chooses to leave the club to pursue taking over the school, Minami is the one who helps cover for him from the school. She offers him advice to stop, but he simply brushes her off. After he returns to the club, their relationship goes back to normal. *Takao Takao's first meeting with Kazama was during his suspension where she and her club members wore masks to try and convince him to leave the Game Creation Club (Temp). Initially, Takao thought of Kazama as a pervert, falsely informed by Minami who described him as a foot fetishist. In return, Kazama was put off by Takao in their first meeting and refused to leave the club but when she tried to persist he became frustrated which caused him to think of her as crazy and annoying. However, after he helps her reconcile with Roka, her impressions of him gradually improve, although she still calls him a pervert time to time. Takao later develops a crush on Kazama but denies it heavily when asked. In the manga, she develops her crush after he helps her avoid her punishment from the Game Creation Club (Temp) after losing the school festival bet. Also Kazama purchased a game Takao wanted, despite waiting in a long line all day and Takao jealously running off because of his talk with Roka. Afterwards, Takao starts hanging around the Temp club to be more closer to Kazama (while neglecting her own club activities) and often tries to get him to join her club only to be denied. She also blushes more often around him whenever he compliments or defends her. She usually gets jealous whenever he gets close to other girls, such as Roka, Funabori or (in the manga) Takafudou. When he gets captured by the 14 Devils, she motivates Roka and the other to go help him and eventually also goes to save him as well. In the manga, she chastises him for allowing himself to fall and asks him to show her more of his cool side. Kazama, for the most part, is unaware of her feelings, due to a combination of his denseness and bad luck but considers her a very kind and caring girl. He is sometimes surprised by her sudden strange behaviors, usually because he misinterprets her attempts to get his attention and affection. They generally get along well as they typically play the straight man to many of their school's weird situations. Schoolmates *Funabori Kazama first learns of Funabori during his time captured by the Band of 14 Devils. Later, he is surpised to learn they are classmates when Roka and Chitose try to have lunch with him in his classroom. At some point, Chitose offers to feed him a piece of her lunch, but accidentally drops it onto the floor. However, she picks it up and teasingly offers it to him again. Kazama immmediately rejects it and calls it's gross. Chitose then criticizes him for calling the floor dirty because of Funabori, who cleans the floor every morning. When the class finds out her good deeds, they start praising and chanting her name, embarrasing her greatly. Seeing that she was uncomfortable, Kazama promptly eats the fallen piece, however Chitose points out that the floor has long since become dirty again. Since that moment, Funabori has greatly appreciated Kazama's gesture and attempted to share her lunch with him. She has developed an interest in him that has turned into a crush, as she occasionally pops by Kazama's club to interact and learn more about him. Like with Roka and Takao, he is unaware of her feelings for him but considers her to be a sweet girl and out of all his friends he considers her the most normal. *Tama Sakai Tama's first meeting with Kenji starts off as enemies, as she ambushes him by performing a judo flip on him. Then, she proceeds to take him hostage to lure the Game Creation Club (Temp). Initially, she has a somewhat playful attitude against him, but is actually looking down on him, viewing him as a weakling. This angers him and prompts him to challenge her to a game, but he is quickly beaten down upon confronting her. During the "Cell Thievary" contest, he greatly angers her when he called twin tails childish. However, near the climax of the game, she develops an interest in him when he pulls down her ribbons to let her hair down, calling her "mature and beautiful." In actuality, this was a ploy to allow Roka to pouch her and win the game. Nevertheless, she still seems to have an interest and occasionally pops by hang out with him, calling herself his "older sister" to his dismay. Kenji, for the most part, views her the same way as the rest of the girls, strong but very strange. Kenji also earned a reputation for defeating Tama as other male students refuse to fight him simply from learning this feat. Interestingly, Kenji indirectly already knew Tama beforehand, as he found her New Year's allowance and gave it to lost and found. Tama eventually found out about his deed and greatly appreciates his action, although she still has not retrieved the money. Kenji, however, had no idea assuming "Tama-chan" was a little girl, a nickname she immediately likes as it was "hot having a younger guy call her -chan." She often tries to get Kazama to call her this nickname whenever he sees her only for him to continue to refer to her as "Tama-Senpai" Kazama Party *Ataru Kawahara Along with Hiroshi Nagayama and Yokoshima, Ataru is one of Kenji's few male friends. The four of them have been friends since enrolling in Fujou Academy. Upon entering Fujou High, Ataru has since joined the student council as vice president, while Kazama and the others have chosen to become delinquents. Despite their different paths, they remain friends and regularly interact with each other. Ataru cares deeply for Kazama's well being. When he learns that Kazama had joined the Game Creation Club (Temp), he worries that his friend has fallen under the clutches of Chitose, the current school president. Kazama typically gets along with Ataru, although he constantly worries about Ataru's masochistic behavior. *Yokoshima & Hiroshi Nagayama The other two members of the Kazama Party, Yokoshima and Nagayama have been friends with Kazama and Ataru since childhood and their time at Fujou Academy. Despite neither being the leader of the gang, in the beginning they held a stronger reputation than their actual leader Kazama, who they constantly apologize for ironically having a more striking appearance. This habit of apologizing ceased after Kenji earned a reputation as Chitose's underling after beating the Band of 14 Devils. Kenji has a strong friendship with both, however, this can waver depending on the situation as when they were held captive by the Game Creation Club (Temp), he was reluctantly forced to abandon them. However, they remain loyal friends with him, having no memory of their time captured. Initially, they are puzzled by Kazama's joinging of the Game Creation Club (Temp), but quickly accept it with no other thought. Whenever Kazama has no club activities, he is usually seen hanging out with them. Others *Shaun Konekone Kenji holds a great deal of respect for Shaun Konekone, who helped rescue him from a burning building as a child. Initially, Kenji rejected his help, disliking the idea of having to owe Konekone. However, he was quickly humbled when Konekone told him as repayment, as long as he helped anyone he sees in need, they would be even. That incident has since influenced Kenji to the person he is today. Currently, Konekone is Kenji's Japanese Classics teacher; his class is the only class Kenji makes sure to attend. Konekone usually appears before Kenji and the others by coincidence. In those moments, Konekone usually helps them out through simple actions and offering advice, furthering Kenji's awe of him. *Hata Takafudou In the manga, Kenji first encountered Takafudou on a ship to Hashimito island during which he was put off by her ability to gain luck by breathing in other people's sighs. During the Game Tournament, he was given a key by her and soon competed against her and her club. Kenji managed to trick Takafudou by cheating at the game Roka made which led to his club's victory but made her cry. Feeling a little guilty, he apologized to her as she apologized for her actions against his club. She then promised to beat him and his club without using any tricks something he agreed to as well. It is shown that she developed a crush on Kazama as she blushed while shaking his hand as well getting exciting at the thought of talking to him again when she visited his school. Like with the rest of the girls, he is unaware of her feelings and considers her just as strange as the rest of them but is shown to have some respect towards her. Kenji Kazama's Relationship Poll Who do you think Kenji should end up with? Roka Shibasaki Chitose Karasuyama Sakura Mizukami Minami Oosawa Takao Funabori Tama Sakai Noe Kazama Harem Ending No One Other